Rule of Covenant Wiki
Welcome to The wiki resource for the Live Action Roleplaying Game using the World of Darkness, Vampire the Requiem system, set in Oxford and London. The Court of the Prince of Wessex has fled from it's traditional home in the Tower of London, driven out by an ancient evil, and has come seeking refuge to Oxford. How will the Kindred here welcome their Regent? Which Clan or Covenant will rise to Dominance or will a few daring individuals carve themselves a niche in the Danse Macabre? Can the line of Romulus bring peace to Albion or will the encroaching darkness consume them all? This wiki is intended to be used as a resource to show the mechanics of the game, in live action terms; and to be an In Character (IC) resource to new and existing players to enrich the world that the characters live in, providing the basic knowledge of the setting. The information regarding the game is all what your character could find as public knowledge or information that your Sire would have taught you, or acquireable simply through other means. This is also somewhere where characters can write there own personal comments about certain aspects of the game. Other than that please feel free to explore and contribute! Welcome to the Rule of Covenant! Please visit the website to find out when the next game is! NOTE: THIS SITE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION ; Game Information * Blood and Potency * Character Sheet * Disciplines * Downtimes * Making Checks * Merits ; Court Information * Etiquette * Harpies Court * History of Albion * Hunting Grounds * Influences * Status & Politics Remember that members of Court with higher status or blood potency don't always have complete sway over you. Unless they are a member of the Ruling Court, working specifically on the behalf of the Ruling Court, or your direct Covenant superior you do not necessarily have to do as they say. Always be sure to use etiquette when refusing to do something, and remember that if you want to get into that Kindreds good books doing as they say might be a good idea. You can always ask for payment if what they are asking could be considered more than a trivial boon. Also beware if a substantially higher vampire asks you to do something and you refuse, they can still take their frustration out on you! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Remember to check on to see if the article already exists and needs updating. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. by Nero]] ''Vampiric powers and capabilities which have often given rise to old wives' tales of superhuman speed, strength and endurance possessed by the Damned, along with their piercing gaze, their hypnotic and seductive voices and the unholy power to vanish into shadows and shapeshift into bats, wolves and mist. Kindred can use a variety of supernatural powers called Disciplines. These are special abilities associated with their curse which, like their undead bodies, are "fed" in a way by the living blood they take from mortals. Many of the Disciplines provide Kindred with preternatural means of ensuring their continued existence, or of easing the process of hunting and stealing blood from mortals. '' __NOEDITSECTION__